


复燃

by Shikaaaaa



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikaaaaa/pseuds/Shikaaaaa
Summary: 性比爱容易复燃得多。





	复燃

**Author's Note:**

> *切勿上升一切。

第六章

钟鹏也无法考量自己的急切，他刚甩手关上自己家门便急吼吼地再度吻上阿塔潘的嘴唇，也许是对这副唇的久别重逢让他不愿轻易松口，也许是怕他们之间一旦闲下嘴巴就会对现下的情况作个定义。他一开始捧着他的脸亲，亲了一会又嫌弯着腰不舒服还不好走动，他干脆托起阿塔潘的屁股就把他悬空抱起，阿塔潘小声的惊讶无法从被堵住的嘴发出变成了喉咙里滚动的呜咽。钟鹏没等他适应二话不说迈开步子往房间走，他太轻了，对这么久不健身的钟鹏来说都能轻松地掌控，阿塔潘面临着向下的重力和钟鹏捣乱的舌头的夹击，钟鹏好像依恋吮吸他饱满的唇瓣，舌尖摸索般地撬开他的唇往里面入侵，阿塔潘害怕自己太久没接吻有所露怯赶忙用手臂环绕住他的脖子，收紧的手臂是给钟鹏的警告也是为自己鼓气。  
钟鹏长着一双长腿没颠几步就到了床边，他护着阿塔潘的脑袋把他先放到床上再随着他的身体撑在他之上，嘴上依旧没停，他如愿以偿地进到他的口腔，享受着阿塔潘只会接纳不会反抗的唇舌，他回馈他奖励般地直奔主题搔弄他的舌尖，又滑到舌根强势地压迫，他知道阿塔潘喜欢。  
津液从他们嘴巴的连接处淌下来，阿塔潘呼吸急促，钟鹏担心他夺走了他太多氧气打算转移阵地，刚松开嘴又被阿塔潘压着头按回去亲了两口。阿塔潘眼神已然被吻到涣散，他的理智在情欲下灰飞烟灭，只想能和面前的男人有更多肢体接触，他直接反客为主翻身把钟鹏压到自己身下，他用鼻子蹭他耳鬓的杂发，用唇轻描淡写地从他的脸颊带到脖颈，这种仿佛瘙痒般的亲昵却让钟鹏胯下越发肿胀，阿塔潘的不可控永远是最吸引他的，他像每一个在性爱中无药可救的男人一样喜欢刺激与花样，他不得不承认阿塔潘最能满足他。  
阿塔潘一路往下没用多久目光就与钟鹏的裤拉链平齐，他仓促地吐一口气，利落抬起的手却好似有点颤抖地解开钟鹏的裤子，再拉下他最后一块遮羞布，他的下体和他本人一样具有攻击性，在内裤被扯下来的一刹那他的硬挺像被释放般弹了出来，弄得阿塔潘心里也跟着咯噔一下。  
他们高中时做到最深入的也仅仅停留在口交，可那是青少年性欲最勃发时期的钟鹏对性爱最初也是最深刻的印象，以至于在他们分手后钟鹏也很难在和之后的对象做爱时找到真正的乐趣。他甚至在刚离开他的那段时间无法控制地每每射完脑子里都是他红润丰满嘴唇旁布满了白色的星星点点，当时的他简直能立马再硬一次，现在的他一样可以被他试探的舌尖挑逗到硬得发疼。  
阿塔潘略显生涩地含住他的龟头，他尽他所能地收紧口腔，用舌腹压过他渗出液体的马眼，他听到钟鹏的呼吸声在明显加重，他知道他为他遗留的经验还为他受用，他继续往深处吞吐他的阴茎，但他依旧有所顾虑，动作缓慢且磨人，钟鹏已经步入精虫上脑的阶段，他手指几近温柔地插入阿塔潘的发丝却在下一秒发力狠狠地把阿塔潘一按，他的阴茎一下抵到阿塔潘的咽喉，来不及反应的喉口止不住地收缩，钟鹏发出一声谓叹，手跟随着脑子里下意识的指令持续收紧。  
等到没动静了他才如梦初醒地低下头去看俯在他身下的阿塔潘，他好歹还没把他的那家伙吐出来，红红的眼睛里渗出一两滴充当被迫证明的生理泪水，嘴里还被那根坚硬的物事撑得满满当当，钟鹏心想完了，只有彻底占有他才能让他的性欲得到满足，不然他一定会对他愈发贪婪，至少是身体上。  
钟鹏把他背朝上按在床上，伸手搓揉他的下体确认他的欲望，他一碰到阿塔潘的性器他想逃一般地扭腰躲避，可他被限制的身体只能做到磨蹭床单，简直像是对钟鹏的正面邀请。  
钟鹏用手就着他宽松的裤子描绘出他阴茎的形状，他上下撸动几下便把手伸进了他的裤腰，但他就是不爽快地脱下他的内裤，他用大拇指指腹按揉阿塔潘的龟头，液体很快濡湿布料接触到钟鹏的拇指，阿塔潘发出一声短促的嗯，他不自觉抓紧床单，满是皱褶的床单帮他承认自己的紧张。  
钟鹏闲着的另一只手悄然抚上了阿塔潘的后庭，他隔着没被拉下的裤子轻点那股沟的深处，阿塔潘背手抓住他作恶的手腕，用自己能使出的所有力气狠掐了一下。  
“用过吗？”  
抓着钟鹏手腕的手又用力了些，他背对着他摇了摇头。  
“那你想舒服吗？”  
钟鹏感觉自己手腕快被捏断了才换来阿塔潘小声到几乎听不见的一声“想”。  
他安抚般地俯下身去吻阿塔潘的耳后，阿塔潘缩着肩膀去躲这些让他作痒的细吻手上松了下来，钟鹏空出两只手抬高他的屁股，顺便把他下身的衣物一举脱掉。  
他在他耳边说，腿夹紧点，让你也爽。  
他滚烫又硬挺的阴茎毫不犹豫地插入他大腿之间的缝隙，阿塔潘几乎与此同时叫出了声，大腿内侧的软肉敏感稚嫩，他除了烫还能感受到从神经直传大脑的羞耻，他不想分心去想在钟鹏正在他身后掐着他的臀部强迫他并拢双腿的情形下自己会有多狼狈，他为了不被强烈的撞击撞倒用一只手肘撑住自己的上身，他的头埋在上臂仍被顶得一耸一耸，快感随着钟鹏来回磨蹭到他的睾丸和阴茎持续累积，他许久没有泄欲的身体比自己想象中的要敏感得多，他这些年在夜店里用酒精和舞蹈作性欲的替代品，他不是不想要，他总能在自己感兴趣的男人身上找到钟鹏的影子，这让他顿时觉得索然无味，赶着在陷入过去情绪前把那些男人推得远远的。  
性比爱容易复燃得多，他们歪打正着找到他们目前为止相处的舒适区，这个借口让他们都更加心安理得。  
阿塔潘比钟鹏先射了出来，他几股粘稠的精液都毫无保留地射在了钟鹏的床单上，每射一股都咽下一声局促的呻吟，他射了个干净才脱力地趴到床上。钟鹏把他没脱掉的上衣往上推了一些射在阿塔潘的腰窝，他在他身后抽插时就迷上了这块凹陷的小地方，这块柔软的腰肢下是坚硬的骨，看似可以轻易把玩但足够结实，他的身体确实让他爱不释手。  
“明天剧组的拍摄就没那么赶了。”阿塔潘沉默过后发出的声音有气无力的，听起来如果不是什么必说不可的话他应该不会想费力张口。  
阿塔潘在提醒钟鹏他仍旧没有疑问的立场，钟鹏也清楚阿塔潘在明示这是他住在这的最后一晚。他起身离开这张床：“去洗澡，我把床单换了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
